


Rachel

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grace ist allwissend, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rachel ist allwissend
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wird Zeugin eines ganz normalen Tages im Leben von Danny und Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel

„Ein Hund.“

Danny steht in der Tür, hält eine Leine in der Hand, an deren Ende sich ein fideles Etwas mit unglaublich flauschigem Fell befindet, und Rachel kommt nicht aus dem Starren heraus.

„Du hast einen _Hund_?“

Danny stemmt die freie Hand in die Hüfte, und setzt zu etwas an, von dem Rachel weiß, dass es episch sein wird, dann steht mit einem Mal ihre Tochter neben ihr und erstickt die Epik im Keim.

„Überraschung“, sagt er, anstatt eine Erklärung abzugeben, und Grace geht ganz still in die Hocke und hält dem jungen Hund schüchtern ihre Hand entgegen.

Sie hat den Instinkt für den Umgang mit allem Lebendigen und ihre Tierliebe von ihrem Vater, und Rachel betrachtet sie stolz. Wo andere Kinder begeistert kreischend auf Viehzeug aller Art zu rennen, ist Grace sanft und vorsichtig.

Rachels Blick trifft auf Dannys, und das _Das haben wir richtig gemacht_ , schwebt ungesagt und doch ganz laut zwischen ihnen. Danny glüht förmlich vor Vaterstolz.

„Wir haben ihn an einem Tatort gefunden“, gibt er schließlich den Ansatz einer Erklärung ab, und Rachel fragt nicht weiter, weil sie ahnt, dass die komplette Geschichte Mord und Totschlag und ausgelaufene Körperflüssigkeiten beinhalten wird. Aber er hat Wir gesagt, und Rachel registriert Commander McGarrett, der sich wie immer im Hintergrund hält, Danny dabei beobachtet, wie er Grace beobachtet, und wartet, bis Gracie ihn bemerkt.

Es dauert diesmal etwas länger als sonst, aber selbst Danny muss auf seine Begrüßung warten, was nicht weiter verwunderlich ist, wenn er einen Welpen mitbringt, der ihm die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tochter streitig macht.

Nach einer angemessenen Begrüßung des Tiers bekommt Danny allerdings seine Umarmung, wird geküsst und gedrückt und aufgeregt nach dem Welpen befragt – aber noch während sie die Frage stellt, läuft Grace zu Commander McGarrett, umarmt auch ihn und küsst ihn auf die Wange, und Rachel kann nicht ignorieren, wie er darauf reagiert.

Dieser Mann liebt ihre Tochter. Er hat ihr ein Zimmer in seinem Haus eingerichtet, hat sie die Farben aussuchen lassen und gemeinsam mit ihr die Möbel gestrichen, und manchmal fragt Rachel sich, ob Danny eigentlich ein kompletter Idiot ist.

Er ist bei seinem Vorgesetzten eingezogen, hat jetzt offenbar einen Hund zusammen mit Commander McGarrett, und sie sollte wirklich anfangen, ihn zumindest in Gedanken Steve zu nennen, weil er ganz offenbar zur Familie gehört.

Grace tituliert ihn verdammt noch mal als Onkel.

Aber Danny scheint nicht zu begreifen, was vor sich geht, scheint nicht zu registrieren, wie Steve ihn manchmal ansieht, und ehe Danny nicht von seiner Epiphanie geblendet wird, wird Rachel weiter vor Grace behaupten, ihr Vater und Onkel Steve seien lediglich Freunde. Sie will Gracies Enttäuschung nicht noch fördern, sollte aus dieser Angelegenheit nie etwas werden.

Ein ganz kleines Bisschen befürchtet sie fast, dass Danny es nicht merken will, dass er Angst davor hat. Aber es würde nicht zu Danny passen, sich selbst zu belügen und vor seinen Gefühlen davon zu laufen. Danny ist jemand, der seinen Gefühlen folgt – und wenn sie ihn von Zuhause, aus der vertrauten Großstadt weg, und auf eine tropische Insel zerren.

Und im Prinzip weiß Rachel es ja auch nicht besser. Vielleicht ist das, was sie da zu sehen glaubt, tatsächlich nichts Anderes als eine epische Männerfreundschaft. Aber wenn Grace ihr erzählt, dass Danny und Steve in einem Bett schlafen, _weil sie einfach nicht dazu kommen, das Gästezimmer aufzuräumen_ , dann kommen ihr doch erhebliche Zweifel.

Und jetzt haben diese Zwei also einen Hund. Er scheint eine Promenadenmischung zu sein, noch etwas tapsig, aber man ahnt, dass er mal ein großer, eleganter und vor allem kräftiger Hund werden wird. Sein Fell ist dunkel, tendiert gen schwarz, und er hat eine dunkelbraune Zeichnung um die Augen und die Schnauze, einen dunkelbraunen Bauch und einen aparten weißen Tupfen auf der linken Vorderpfote.

Außerdem heißt er Buster, informiert Steve soeben ihre Tochter.

„Sag Buster auch hallo, Mommy. Onkel Steve sagt, er soll die ganze Familie kennenlernen.“

Rachel lächelt und geht in die Hocke, und Danny kommt mit dem Hund an der Leine auf sie zu, hockt sich zu ihr und senkt leicht den Kopf. „Es war eine spontane Sache“, wispert er und klingt beinahe ein wenig entschuldigend. „Ich hatte keine Zeit, das mit dir abzusprechen. Sein altes Herrchen ist … nicht mehr.“

Buster schnüffelt aufgeregt an ihrer Hand, und sie konzentriert sich darauf, ihn im Nacken zu kraulen, während sie nach einer Antwort fischt.

Danny besitzt noch immer die zweifelhafte Fähigkeit, sie absolut sprachlos zu machen.

„Daniel“, beginnt sie schließlich zögernd, und sie sieht ihn zusammenzucken, aber sie kann ihn nicht Danny nennen, nicht mehr, noch nicht, „es ist ganz und gar deine Sache, wenn du dir einen Hund anschaffst. Ich habe da absolut nichts zu sagen. Abgesehen davon habe ich nicht das Geringste dagegen.“

Sie zögert einen Moment, dann lächelt sie und zieht Buster an sich heran, ignoriert die Hundehaare an ihrem bis eben makellosen Outfit. „Außerdem ist er zum Sterben niedlich.“

Buster wirkt ein wenig unruhig ob des unerwarteten Kontakts, und Rachel ahnt, dass er bereits die Flucht ergriffen hätte, hockte Danny nicht direkt neben ihr. Danny hat vermutlich nicht einmal eine Ahnung, dass er die Bezugsperson dieses Hundes ist. Er hält Buster wahrscheinlich einfach nur für ein besonders anhängliches Tier.

Sie entlässt den armen Hund aus ihren Klauen und richtet sich wieder auf. Danny erhebt sich ebenfalls, aber nicht, ohne Buster noch einmal liebevoll über den Kopf zu rubbeln. Der Hund schnauft ekstatisch.

Rachel inspiziert ihren Rock, beschließt, mit den Hundehaaren leben zu können, und geht zu Steve hinüber, um ihm die Hand zu reichen. Er ist still und höflich wie immer, und so langsam fragt sie sich, was an Graces Geschichten vom verrückten Onkel Steve eigentlich dran ist. Sie kann sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann schüchtern ist. Er macht auf sie auch überhaupt keinen schüchternen Eindruck, und an dem Tag, als sie gemeinsam mit ihm, Daniel, Grace und Matthew gegessen hat, wirkte er auch alles andere als zurückhaltend. Aber wenn sie jetzt daran zurückdenkt, dann hat er sich vorrangig mit Danny unterhalten, und wenn nicht, dann hat er Geschichten über Danny erzählt.

Rachel seufzt. Der Fall ist eindeutig. Sie kann nicht für Danny sprechen, noch nicht, aber bei Steve ist sie sich relativ sicher, und das, obwohl sie ihn praktisch überhaupt nicht kennt.

Der arme Mann. Danny kann fürchterlich langsam sein, was Herzensangelegenheiten betrifft. Dass er tatsächlich nie geahnt hat, dass sie ihm damals mit voller Absicht in den Wagen gefahren ist, spricht Bände trauriger, blinder Ahnungslosigkeit.

„Wir wollen mit Gracie Eis essen gehen und gucken, wie Buster sich in der Öffentlichkeit verhält. Steve ist davon überzeugt, ihn zum Polizeihund ausbilden zu können, also muss er auf Menschenmassen getestet werden. Willst du mitkommen?“

Rachel blinzelt verwundert, als sie feststellt, dass die Frage mehr ist als reine Höflichkeit. Danny möchte sie offenbar wirklich dabei haben, und fühlt sich in ihrer sonst so angespannt platonischen Beziehung jetzt wohl genug, sie tatsächlich fragen zu können. Beinahe macht sie diese Feststellung ein bisschen wehmütig, aber das wäre selbstsüchtig, also unterdrückt sie jegliches Bedauern, lächelt und nickt. „Sehr gern.“

Danny erwidert ihr Lächeln, reicht Grace die Hundeleine und bietet Rachel seinen Arm an. Sie sieht Steve im Hintergrund leicht die Stirn runzeln, aber sie wüsste nicht, wie sie ablehnen könnte, ohne Danny einen falschen Eindruck zu vermitteln, also hakt sie sich bei ihm ein und lässt sich zu einem bulligen Truck führen, der Steve gehören muss.

Definitiv besser zum Hundetransport geeignet als der Camaro, soviel steht fest. 

Danny öffnet ihr die Tür zum Rücksitz, ist ihr beim Einsteigen behilflich und macht die Tür hinter ihr zu, während Steve Grace in den Wagen befördert. Buster darf offenbar vorne bei Danny im Fußraum sitzen.

Er winselt ungehalten, und Rachel ahnt, dass er sonst auf Dannys Schoß reist. Sie hofft für Danny, dass er dem Hund das abgewöhnt, bevor er ausgewachsen ist.

 

Kamekonas Eisstand bildet heute das Zentrum allen hawaiianischen Lebens, aber Buster benimmt sich vorbildlich. Er läuft ein kleines Stück hinter Danny, behält ihn beständig im Auge, wirkt eher neugierig als nervös, und nach einer Weile entspannt Steve sich, und konzentriert sich etwas weniger auf den Hund.

Das gibt ihm die Gelegenheit, zu beobachten, wie Danny Rachel und Kamekona einander vorstellt, und er kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Kamekona ist sein übliches charmantes, flirtendes Selbst, und da Rachel ebenso charmant auf ihn reagiert, weiß er kurz nicht, damit umzugehen.

Steve macht ihn auf Buster aufmerksam, um ihn abzulenken, und nach einer Weile hat Kamekona sich beruhigt und kann Rachel zu ihrer entzückenden Tochter beglückwünschen. Sie wird tatsächlich rot.

Danny lacht sie hemmungslos aus, und Steve weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. Er weiß, dass Danny und Rachel sich neuerdings bedeutend besser verstehen, aber das hier fühlt sich nach mehr an, mehr als Freundschaft, und was hält eigentlich Grace von der ganzen Sache? Aber Grace wirkt denkbar entspannt, isst ihr Eis, streichelt Buster, und Steve beschließt, dass ihn die Angelegenheit sowieso nichts angeht.

… Andererseits ist Danny sein Freund, und wenn ihn das Liebesleben seines Freundes nichts angeht, geht ihn dann überhaupt irgendetwas was an? Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, attackiert sein Eis etwas energischer als nötig und brütet vor sich hin, bis Buster ihn mit feuchter Nase anstupst und gestreichelt werden will.

Steve krault ihn hinter den Ohren, bis Buster zufrieden schnauft, zu Danny hinüber geht und sich auf seinen Füßen niederlässt. Danny unterbricht seine Unterhaltung mit Rachel, blickt an sich hinab und versucht, leidend und empört auszusehen, aber Steve weiß, dass er innerlich über das ganze Gesicht grinst.

Dann hebt Danny den Blick, unterhält sich mit einem Lächeln in den Augen weiter mit Rachel, und in Steves Magen wächst etwas heran, das er auf zu viel kaltes Eis schiebt. Er stellt seinen halbvollen Becher auf den Tisch vor sich und rammt seinen Löffel in das Eis, als habe es ihn persönlich beleidigt. In gewisser Weise hat es das ja auch.

„Eisbauchschmerzen?“, erkundigt Grace sich besorgt bei ihm, und er nickt, ehe ihm bewusst wird, was er damit auslöst.

„Danno!“, schallt Gracies Stimme über den Platz, „Onkel Steve hat Bauchschmerzen!“

Danny ist praktisch sofort an seiner Seite, geht neben ihm in die Hocke und tauscht einen fachmännischen Blick mit seiner Tochter. „Ist es sehr ernst, Schwester Grace?“

Sie blickt zu Steve auf. „Ist es sehr schlimm, Onkel Steve?“

Steve kann nur nicken. Danny blinzelt ihm aus dem Augenwinkel zu, während er weiter eine fürchterlich ernste Miene für Grace zur Schau trägt. „Und was tun wir da, Schwester Grace?“

„Bauchrubbeln“, verkündet Grace feierlich, und die Fältchen in Dannys Augenwinkeln kräuseln sich in einem Lächeln, das er nicht länger unterdrücken kann. „Meine leichteste Übung.“

Er blinzelt Steve ein weiteres Mal zu. „Für gewöhnlich muss sich der Patient dafür freimachen, aber in Anbetracht der Umgebung sehe ich in diesem Fall davon ab.“

Grace nickt. „Ja. Er kann sich freimachen, wenn ihr Zuhause seid.“

Im Hintergrund hört Steve Rachel leise lachen. Eine alte Dame, die soeben an ihnen vorbei geht, ist nicht so zurückhaltend.

Steve hat keine Zeit, sich peinlich berührt zu fühlen, Danny legt ihm die Hand auf den Bauch und … also … als Rubbeln kann man das nicht bezeichnen. Er streichelt ihm den Bauch. Buster kommt gucken, was Danny macht, schnüffelt an seiner Hand, befindet die ganze Aktion für uninteressant, und legt sich hin.

Grace beobachtet besorgt Steves Rekonvaleszenz. Andernfalls hätte Steve schon längst etwas gegen Dannys Hand auf seinem Bauch unternommen. Bestimmt.

 

Danny ist ein ganz schrecklicher Idiot, jetzt ist Rachel sich absolut sicher. Der arme Commander McGarrett sieht fürchterlich unbehaglich aus – und das nicht etwa, weil ihm Dannys Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm wäre, sondern weil er sich nicht anmerken lassen möchte, wie überaus willkommen sie ihm tatsächlich ist.

Wäre der Mann eine Katze, er würde sich räkeln und schnurren. Wäre er ein Hund – Rachel verbietet sich diesen Vergleich, wie passend er auch immer sein mag.

Und Danny hört überhaupt nicht wieder damit auf, ihm den Bauch zu rubbeln.

Nach einer Weile wendet Grace sich zu ihr um, sieht sie an, und in ihrem Gesicht stehen die Worte „Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt!“ derartig deutlich geschrieben, dass Rachel nicken und in ihr Eis schmunzeln muss.

Danny mag sich einreden, dass er seinem Kollegen nur deshalb den Bauch rubbelt, um Grace einen Gefallen zu tun, aber Rachel bezweifelt, dass er sich bei Chin oder Kono dazu hätte hinreißen lassen. Zugegeben, Chin hätte ihn vermutlich nicht gelassen, und Kono hätte sich niemals zusammenreißen können, nicht zu lachen, aber das ist völlig nebensächlich.

Danny krault seinem Mitbewohner in der Öffentlichkeit den Bauch, das allein zählt.

Und als ihm bewusst wird, dass die Leute gucken, behauptet er doch tatsächlich, Arzt zu sein und zu wissen, was er tut. Rachel war nie mit ihrer Mutter einer Meinung, wenn die behauptet hat, alle Männer der Erde seien blind und taub und manchmal sogar völlig frei von _jeglichen_ Sinnen, was ihre Gefühle betrifft, aber das hier gibt ihr ganz eindeutig Recht. Rachel wird sie anrufen und ihr die Geschichte erzählen müssen. Ihrer Mutter gegenüber kann sie Danny ruhig outen, die wohnt in Manchester, da kann das noch so weite Kreise ziehen, bis nach Hawaii wird es sich kaum ausbreiten. Abgesehen davon ist ihre Mutter ein Fels in der Brandung, wird es nicht weiter tratschen, und – was am Wichtigsten ist – sie liebt Danny nach wie vor (selbst wenn Danny davon nicht die geringste Ahnung hat). Andernfalls würde Rachel einen Teufel tun und ihr davon erzählen.

„Geht’s dir besser?“, erkundigt Danny sich schließlich bei Steve, und der nickt und greift wie zum Beweis nach seinem Eisbecher.

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“, fragt Grace besorgt. Steve versichert ihr ernsthaft, dass seine Bauchschmerzen völlig weg seien, und es wahrscheinlich gar nicht am Eis gelegen habe. Sie betrachtet ihn skeptisch.

„Na gut“, gibt sie ihm dann die Erlaubnis, und er zieht seinen Eisbecher wie einen Rettungsanker an sich heran. Rachel beschließt, dass sie das Schiff verlassen sollte, bevor sie es doch noch zum Kentern bringt. Sie ist nicht dumm – sie ahnt, welche Ursache diese Bauchschmerzen wirklich hatten.

 

„Ich werde mich auf den Heimweg machen“, verkündet Rachel aus dem Blauen heraus, und Danny wirft ihr einen verdutzten Blick zu. „Jetzt schon?“

„Ja, ich habe noch Einkäufe zu erledigen.“

Sie verabschiedet sich von Steve, streichelt Buster über den Kopf, küsst Grace und winkt Kamekona zu, und Danny bietet ihr ganz selbstverständlich an, sie nach Hause zu fahren, aber sie lehnt ab und sagt, sie will ein Taxi nehmen.

„Hab ich … Ist alles ok?“, fragt er sie verwirrt, und sie lächelt und nickt. Er begreift nicht so ganz, was vor sich geht. Abgesehen von Steves mysteriösen Bauchschmerzen schien der Nachmittag ein voller Erfolg zu sein.

Er begleitet sie zum Taxistand, und sie wirkt völlig normal – freundlich, glücklich, entspannt – aber als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet, rät sie ihm, Steves Bauchschmerzen nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, und nach weiteren Symptomen Ausschau zu halten. Dann steigt sie in ein Taxi und lässt ihn stehen.

Selten zuvor war Danny derartig verblüfft.

Er geht zu Steve, Grace und dem Hund zurück, setzt sich neben Steve an den Tisch und fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Gracie“, informiert er seine Tochter, „deine Mutter ist eine gefährliche Irre.“

„Das sagst du über Onkel Steve auch ständig“, gibt Grace entspannt zurück, „aber du liebst ihn trotzdem.“

Steve hustet ein wenig Eis, ansonsten hat er sich bewundernswert im Griff. Danny nickt langsam. „Da hast du völlig Recht, Äffchen“, erwidert er bierernst, allein, damit Steve sich noch mal so richtig verschluckt. „Aber, siehst du, Onkel Steve war schon ein gefährlicher Irrer, als ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Deine Mutter hat sich bisher durch bemerkenswerte geistige Gesundheit ausgezeichnet.“

Grace zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht liegt es an Hawaii.“

Danny nickt ein weiteres Mal und macht ein beeindrucktes Gesicht. „Du bist sehr weise, Äffchen. Diese Insel züchtet ganz eindeutig gefährliche Irre. Guck dir nur Tante Kono an. Ich hab’s ja schon immer gewusst.“

Er sieht, wie Steve sich zu Grace hinüber beugt, hört, wie er ihr „Ermutige ihn nicht auch noch“ ins Ohr wispert, und Grace giggelt entzückt. Sie mag ihren irren Onkel Steve, soviel ist Danny nur allzu klar.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch ich durchdrehe“, verkündet er mit Grabesstimme. „Die Folgen sind unabsehbar, aber sie werden definitiv fürchterlich sein.“

Steve nickt, und Danny sieht das gefährliche Grinsen in seinem Mundwinkel. Er wappnet sich.

„Definitiv fürchterlich“, stimmt Steve ihm zu. „Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Danno – Ich liebe dich trotzdem.“


End file.
